


A summer breeze midwinter

by Tilly_the_Mouse



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: A Robert’s Rebellion AU, F/M, Gen, because we all need a little treat right now, just a lil drabble this time, yeah I’m dealing with another ‘what if’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_the_Mouse/pseuds/Tilly_the_Mouse
Summary: To secure the Lannister forces in support of the rebellion, an arrangement is made.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	A summer breeze midwinter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thecatthewall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecatthewall/gifts).



Apprehension clawed it’s way to Ned’s throat, stealing his air and making him hot. He **knew** this was the best course of action; Lords Arryn and Tully had set the match up as a way to get the Lannister forces on their side and to back out would not only be disastrous to the Rebellion’s cause, it would be _dishonorable_.

Still- he mourned the lack of choice. Of what could have been. Of hair as black as night and eyes like purple stars.

The doors opened in the sept as the bride made her way towards him, and suddenly all his mourning left him and his breath stopped for a different reason.

Cersei Lannister was a vision draped in lace and gold, but even her finery couldn’t compare to the way her hair shone in the light streaming in from outside. Like someone had captured sunlight and spun it into silken gold. Her eyes were a deep, bright green; two emeralds that shone with hopeful hesitation.

This woman was Summer incarnate. A perfect balance to the cold of the North, but to keep her there, away from the world would be a crime. She was made to be loved, to be a Queen, and Ned knew that he would do anything to place her on the throne.

After all, a wolf pack combined with the pride of lions would make the fiercest of hunters that would fell the dragons.


End file.
